Hello Kitty
by Little-Retard
Summary: Matthew was a secret prostitute, lusting after his music professor. Slash. RusCan.


**I don't know… I seriously give credit to my brother. Other credits go to his Australian friend Sly who managed to say, "Hetalia," making me think of it as a perfect Hetalia fic. He gave me the topic, "Innocent High from Blood on the Dance Floor, XXX Rated, songfic, and the words sweet, bin, mute, junior, dead, number, May, date, and help."**

**The story is mine. The characters however, are not. I do not own Hetalia or Blood on the Dance Floor.**

* * *

Violet eyes flashed him, a smirk dancing in those sinful eyes. A dirty devil in an angel costume, a sweet temptation, a multi-faced beauty who could reel in anyone he wanted.

It was divine.

The room was dim, the sheets on the bed scarlet, and the pale figurine on it naked, bare of anything that would mar its perfect body.

Except of course another body.

_"Oh, my Matthew, so beautiful…"_

_"Harder, Francis, mmm…"_ The boy murmured from delectable peach lips, tongue slipping forth and wetting his lips as he bucked up to meet the older man's thrusts.

_"Ah, Matthew!"_

* * *

Violet eyes opened, groaning softly, May's hot light hitting his open eyes from behind thin curtains. His client had been quite gentle the night before, so his ass didn't hurt like it did normally. Francis was one of his frequent clients so it was only normal he'd be gentle with the teen.

Yes, Matthew Williams, the almost-mute boy of the all male Blessings High School was a secret prostitute.

Rolling out of his bed, he padded over to his bathroom, pulling his toothbrush out of the bin and ran it under the cold stream over water, splashing himself in the face. Putting the toothpaste on, he quietly brushed his teeth, getting ready for the day ahead of him.

* * *

Finishing up the last button on his shirt, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Putting on his fake glasses, he smiled gently.

Multi-faced, indeed.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what this note is?"

Silence.

No help there.

"No one? Fine. Mr. Williams, can you tell the class what this note is, please?"

Matthew snapped out of his day dream to stare at the star of his dream. His music professor, Mr. Braginski.

Smiling slightly, he replied quietly, "A whole note."

"Da. Thank you."

Continuing on with the lesson, the young junior slipped back into his daydream without a care to the dead.

Bell ringing, Matthew hid a smirk. Today was the date.

The talent show.

* * *

"And last off, Matthew Willams with his song and dance, Innocent High."

A fast tempo started and the lights flashed on Matthew, wearing a maid's outfit. He grinned angelically as the crowd gasped. He twirled around showing his ass in a skirt and started to sing.

"_Don't need detention, I'm the snitch; after school make me your bitch  
In the hall, flash your dick; behind the desk, suck my dick  
Today's lesson plan: it's how to give a rim job  
Bury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs."_

Running his hands down his sides, he spread his legs, swinging his hips from side to side, making his eyes wide. He locked his eyes with his music teacher's.

"_Seesaw, seesaw, slide my face up and down  
On the desk, by lockers, fuck me on the playground  
I'll make time to get my A from a D  
I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me"_

Turning his back to the now gaping crowd, he shook his ass, bending at the waist and giving the audience quite the nice show.

"_Teacher, teacher, teacher, show me your dick.  
Ring the school bell, it's time for recess  
Teacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+  
Take off my pants and make me start to bust_

_Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whore  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard  
Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after class  
I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass."_

Turning around, he hit the ground, spreading his legs and pulling his knees to his chest. Keeping a perfectly innocent expression, he continued his dirty song.

"_Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up  
Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down  
You can raise me up, you can break me off  
I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play_

Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up  
Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down  
You can raise me up, you can break me off  
I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play."

He threw his head back and bucked up, licking his lips seductively.

"_Teacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+  
Take off my pants and make me start to bust  
Teacher, teacher, teacher, Show me your dick  
Ring the school bell, yes, It's time for recess_

Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after class  
I've been a bad boy so take that paddle to my ass  
Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whore  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard."

Running his hands over his chest, he moaned happily, finishing off the song with a flourish.

_Be a whore for an A, Got a couple of D's  
Hey, I can get real horny with B's  
Gotta take off your clothes but slow like a stripper  
Slide down my pole, I think I should tip him._

_My desk is gonna slap that ass, the test; Oral, I think I'll pass_  
_Throw me up against the desk, Throw me up against the desk_  
_I think, ha, ha, I think I'm gonna pass this test_

_Teacher, teacher, teacher, You're a sex angel from above_  
_I'll be your book worm and give you all my love."_

The song ended and he grinned at the screaming and cheering crowd of horny male students. Standing he locked eyes with his teacher, winking and motioning for him to follow.

* * *

"Mmm…," Matthew moaned as Ivan roughly pushed him against his desk, biting his pale neck. Sucking harshly and lapping at the long neck, he made sure to leave a mark.

Growling, Ivan ground his hips against the younger teen's, his accent thicker in the midst of things, "You're _mine_."

Throwing his head back in satisfactory, he smiled.

"A-Ah, yes. All yours."

Success.

* * *

**I don't know where that came from. If someone would just… (Is shot)**


End file.
